This study will compare the overall survival, severity, and distribution of toxicities associated with each of the treatment regimens. Patients will be randomized to either arm 1: chemotherapy prior to and during seven weeks of radiation therapy or arm 2: patients will start chemotherapy with radiation therapy. (RTOG 92-04)